This Love Doesn't Run
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Here's my challnge: Pair Coulson (romantically) with every member of Team Coulson. Yes, this will involve yaoi/maleXmale relationships. Don't like it? Don't read it. However, if this appeals to you, please read & review!
1. Stay Stay Stay

**This Love Doesn't Run**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/various

**Pairings:  
**Fitzson (Coulson/Fitz)  
Coulsye (Coulson/Skye)  
Wardson (Coulson/Ward)  
Coulmmons (Coulson/Simmons)  
Coulmay (Coulson/May)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Taylor Swift "Stay Stay Stay"

**Author's Note:  
**So, recently, I got to thinking about a story I read which had been written for a challenge. The challenge was to pair Coulson with every Avenger. Well, I decided to do something similar. I've decided to challenge authors to pair Coulson with every member of Team Coulson. And, since I would never issue a challenge I couldn't do, myself … This is my response to the old phrase "put up or shut up". I'm puttin' up.

This installment will focus on Fitzson – Coulson & Fitz. It will take place at the end of "Yes Men" and explores the repercussions of Phil knocking Leo out if they'd been a couple at the time that it happened.

* * *

Stay Stay Stay

* * *

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night | I threw my phone across the room at you | I was expecting some dramatic turn-away | But, you stayed_

_This morning I said we should talk about it | 'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved | That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "Okay, let's talk"_

_And I said | Stay stay stay | I've been loving you for quite some time time time | You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad | But, I think it's best if we both stay_

* * *

Well, it was over. Sif had taken Lorelei back to Asgard and the rest of The Bus seemed to be back to business as usual. All except for Phil Coulson. All the senior agent could think about was the shiner left on the eye of his beloved engineer by his own fist. The veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had never truly loathed himself until the moment his fist collided with the engineer's face.

_ "Get back here, Simmons." Phil heard the voice of his lover as the engineer raced down the stairs into the cargo bay/lab area. "You can_not_ be running about." It had threatened to shatter the veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's heart when he'd learned that his beloved engineer had fallen prey to Lorelei's charms. Intellectually, Phil knew all the things Leo had said about the temptress were only the product of her sorcery. But, that didn't make them hurt any less. "Okay?!" He asked, standing face-to-face with the bio-chemist in the lab. "Lorelei does _not_-" He began, only to be cut off by Phil._

_ "Fitz!" Phil interjected. When the engineer turned to look at him, Phil's heart sank to the deepest depths of his stomach as he knew what he had to do. Rearing his arm back, he thrust his fist into the face of the man that he loved. Watching as the engineer fell to the floor – unconscious – Phil felt thoroughly disgusted at the idea of what he'd done._

_ "Poor thing." Jemma cooed, sympathetically, as she and Phil stared down the unconscious engineer. "He's always getting knocked out, isn't he?" She mused, unaware of the senior agent's churning insides._

_ Unable to stand the thought of what he'd just done, Phil had immediately disappeared to the bathroom where he proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach. The thoughts of intentionally hurting his engineer made Phil physically ill. Rising from the floor, Phil slipped back into Agent Coulson as he flushed the toilet, rinsed his mouth, and braced himself for what had to be done._

Shaking the memories from his mind, Phil drew a steadying breath – summoning every ounce of courage he possessed – and knocked on the door to Leo's bunk. "Phil." Leo greeted, brightly, warmly, as if nothing had happened. "What a pleasant surprise! Come on in."

Phil had to swallow an inordinately large lump in his throat at the kindness that Leo was showing him. _I don't deserve this._ Phil mentally condemned himself. _I don't deserve _him_. _"Look, Leo …" The senior agent began, hesitantly. "I just … I just thought we should talk about … Well, about what happened … earlier." He elaborated, anxiously, wringing his hands, nervously. "I just wanted to apologize."

Leo simply smiled, warmly, as he took pity on his older lover. Stepping forward, he gently took Phil's hands into his own as he gently nudged the veteran agent's forehead with his own until his piercing blue eyes stared back into Leo's own baby blues. "Phillip James Coulson…" He began, his voice firm but warm. "Don't you dare." The engineer added, moving his hands to cup the veteran agent's face tenderly as he pulled back just far enough to look the man that he loved in the eye, properly. "Don't you dare apologize for simply doing your job."

"But … I …" Phil countered, helplessly – his voice audibly trembling – as his hand moved to ever so gently caress the black eye he'd given the engineer. "I hurt you." He muttered, brokenly. "I hurt you even after I swore I never would."

"Phil." Leo replied, his voice steady. "You didn't hurt me." He assured his worried lover. "Yes. You punched me in the face. And, yes, it left a bruise." He conceded, warmly. "But, it wasn't your fault. Lorelei had enchanted me – God only knows _what _I might have done if you hadn't done what you did. You probably saved all of our lives. I never have – nor will I _ever_ – hold that against you."

Phil couldn't believe all the wonderful things his beloved engineer was saying to him. "I don't deserve you." He muttered, cradling the hands on either side of his face in his own.

Feeling his heart shatter in his chest at his lover's words, Leo gave in and closed the gap between them with a tender, loving kiss. It was chaste – just enough to drive home everything he'd just said. Pulling back, Leo smiled gently as he replied "Don't be absurd. Everyone deserves to be loved." He added, dropping his hands to his sides, though, he never let go of Phil's own hands. "You – of all people – deserve to be happy."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Well, I hope that was satisfactory for everyone. I haven't decided which pairing will be next. It's all in the paws of the creative monkeys in my head. Lol. In the meantime, don't forget to leave a review. Feel free to suggest any ideas you wanna see me do.

~Skye Coulson


	2. We Seemed Like A Good Idea

**This Love Doesn't Run**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance

**Pairing:  
**Wardson

**Lyrics Used:  
**Lea Michele "Battlefield"

* * *

We Seemed Like A Good Idea

* * *

_You and I | We have to let each other go | We keep holding on but we both know | What seemed like a good idea's turned into a battlefield_

_Peace will come | When one of us puts down the gun | Be strong for both of us | No please don't run, don't run | Eye-to-eye we face our fears _

* * *

It was finally over. The battle was over. Garrett was dead. Order was being restored to S.H.I.E.L.D. - slowly, but, surely. And, one of his own had been locked away deep within the deepest levels of The Fridge. Not just one of his own. The one that had stolen his heart. Agent Hand's words rang through his mind - more poignant now than they ever had been - as Agent Coulson strode down the hallway to his destination.

* * *

"_They earn our trust. They earn our sympathy. They make us like them."_

* * *

He never would have imagined just how applicable those words would be to his own life. Phil Coulson had always prided himself on his ability to read people. He had always known who he could and could not trust. But, now … Now, he just didn't know, anymore. All he knew was he needed answers.

Sliding the door to the cell open, he stared at the specialist inside the cell - sitting on his bunk … head in his hands. Phil recognized it as his guilty look. He just couldn't be sure of its sincerity. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him as the specialist rose to his feet. As Grant turned to look him in the eye, Phil couldn't deny the way he felt his heart break once again as he saw the specialist's red, raw eyes. The man had clearly been crying his eyes out for quite some time. "Phil-" He spoke, gently, only to be sharply cut off by a single index finger and a sharp - if not somewhat pained - voice.

"Don't." Phil barked, curtly. It was a voice Grant had never heard before. And, it hurt. That single voice cut right through to his very core. "Don't you _dare_ …" Phil hissed. "Don't you dare 'Phil' me." After a tense, palpable silence, Phil continued on. "Why?" He demanded, his voice soft and vulnerable. "Why did you do it?"

Sighing heavily, Grant leaned back on his bunk against the wall as he contemplated his answer. There was no good answer, so, he decided to go for broke with the truth. "I did it to protect you." He offered, lamely.

"What?" Phil snapped, agitatedly. "'Protect me'?!" He added, his voice rising in volume. "You thought you'd 'protect me' by turning your **back **on us?! Ordering a hit on Skye?! **That's **your idea of 'protecting me'?!" By now, he was leaning over the specialist on the bed, hovering mere inches over his face as he shouted into Grant's face.

Finally finding his voice, Grant forced Phil back - off of him - as he fought back "GARRET THREATENED TO FUCKING **KILL **YOU IF I DIDN'T DO **EXACTLY** WHAT HE ORDERED TO ME TO DO!" The echoes of his scream slowly died away as both Ward and Coulson stared at each other - chests heaving with angry breaths.

"What?" Phil finally broke the silence with a small, barely-there, question.

Sighing heavily, Ward anxiously ran his hand through the jet black locks Phil had grown to love so dearly. "When Garrett first approached me … He didn't so much 'recruit' me as he … blackmailed me." The specialist began, carefully. "He said … 'I really think you should consider my offer. Because I'd sure hate to have to take Phil out … After all we been through and all.' …" He quoted, his voice filled with disgust and horror at what Garrett had suggested.

"That's not good enough and you know it." Phil hissed, after taking a beat to digest what Ward had told him. "I understand why you felt compelled to do what you did." He conceded, reluctantly. "In your position, I can't say I wouldn't have felt pressured to do the same. But, you should have _talked _to me." Phil implored. "We could have figured it out. Together."

"He didn't exactly give me a lot of time to think it over." Grant snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Said he had some sort of traps set up for you on The Bus and that if I refused him - or even if I just took to long to answer - he would spring them." The specialist added, defeatedly. "I just couldn't take that chance." He admitted, hating how small and vulnerable he felt in that moment.

"I understand that." Phil replied, a small fraction of the characteristic warmth that Grant always craved from Phil creeping back into his voice for a fleeting moment. "But, that doesn't change what you did. Betraying us. Lying to my _face_."

"I was just biding my time." Grant argued, desperately. "I was just waiting until Garrett had a vulnerable moment - a weakness I could exploit - and, then I was gonna kill him … Take him out of the equation altogether."

That part struck a chord within Phil. It _had _been Ward's bullet that took Garrett down on the battlefield. Phil knew he wouldn't soon forget it. _Garrett had his arm around Phil's neck - using him as a human shield - as Ward aimed his gun at them. Little did Phil know that Garrett fully expected the specialist to shoot Phil down just as much as Coulson - himself - did. An expectation which shattered as Phil felt the breeze of the bullet flying just past his ear and into the skull of his captor. _Phil was grateful to Grant for what he'd done - saving him the way he had. But, he just couldn't shake the sting of his betrayal. "I loved you." Phil whispered, voice trembling. "I _trusted _you." He added, advancing on the specialist until their faces were mere inches apart. In happier times, Grant would have grabbed Phil's face in his hands and pour his heart and soul into a brain-melting kiss. But, this was hardly the time for that. "Did that mean _nothing _to you?"

Grant felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces inside his chest. He truly loathed himself for what he'd reduced the man he loved down to. Reaching out to gently caress Phil's face, he couldn't help flinching ever-so-slightly as the older man slapped his hand away - admittedly somewhat more violently than he'd originally intended. Wrapping his arms around himself in a feeble attempt to shelter himself from some imagined cold that only he seemed to feel, Grant replied "Of _course_ it meant something - hell, it meant _everything_-"

"Then, **why**, goddamn it?!" Phil asked, briefly losing control as he slapped Grant across the face - harder than the specialist had expected. Cradling the red, stinging cheek in his hand, Grant could only stare brokenly at the one man that he loved above all else. "Why would you do it? Why would you turn your **back **on us?" Finally, Phil's voice dropped so low that Grant had to struggle to hear it. "On _me_?"

Tears stinging his eyes, Grant begged for forgiveness he knew damn well he didn't deserve. "Phil, _please_…" He pleaded, voice watery and thick with emotion. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness." He conceded - earning himself a snort of derision from the older man. "But, I need you to know how truly _deeply_ sorry I am. I never wanted you to get hurt." He added. "And, I understand if you never wanna see me again." The specialist conceded, brokenly. "But, if this is really the end … Then you deserve to know that I am very _**very**_ sorry for all that I've done. And, that I will never forgive myself for betraying your trust." Grant knew - better than any of their other team members - that Coulson's trust was not freely given. And - when it _was _earned - it was to be treated with the utmost respect. "I can only … pray that … someday, _you'll _be able to find it within your heart to forgive me." He added, desperately.

Taking in everything Grant was telling him, Phil knew no good ever came from holding a grudge. Releasing a heavy sigh, he replied. "Forgive, I can do." He conceded, gently. "But forget is another thing, entirely, Grant Ward." Grant Ward was no idiot. He understood the underlying meaning behind those words loud and clear as Coulson turned to walk out of his cell.

Just as Phil's hand landed on doorknob, Grant made an impulsive decision to go for _completely _broke. _I really have nothing left to lose … _He reminded himself. "Can I just say one more thing?"

"What?" Phil asked, his voice every bit as tired as his mind and body. It was true. After everything that had happened, Phil Coulson had nothing left. His mind, heart, and body were spent. He was completely numb. That was preferable to the constant pain of Grant's betrayal, afterall.

"I'm okay with never seeing you again." Grant stated, bluntly, causing Phil's eyes to widen, slightly. Up until that very moment, Phil thought there was nothing left for Grant to do that could ever **possibly** hurt him. But, apparently, he was wrong. "I'm okay with it because … I know you're safe. You're safe and … you at least have the _option _of being happy." The specialist added, simply. "At the end of the day, I can live with any consequences of my actions as long as I know those two things."

Staring at Grant, Phil tried to process what his former paramour was telling him. Shaking his head, the senior agent knew he needed to get out of there before he did something stupid like kissing him. He couldn't risk going back there. Not after all the lies. He needed out. Rounding on his heel, he quickly threw the door open, stepped through, and slammed it shut behind him - the sound echoing through the hallway.

* * *

After a few steadying breaths, Phil pushed himself away from the wall as he made his way down to the end of the hall where Skye had been waiting for him. "How'd it go?" She asked, quietly. She wasn't an idiot. She knew how much Coulson loved Ward and how hurt he'd been by his betrayal. Knowing he couldn't bear the thought of talking about it, Phil opted - instead - for collapsing into the waiting arms of the young woman he'd grown to love like a daughter as he cried through everything that had happened, lately.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Well, I hope y'all liked this little installment. I know Coulson didn't get his happy ending, this time. But, I just couldn't see him going back to Grant after everything he'd done to betray not only Coulson but the whole team. If y'all really need a happy ending, I'll try to write one, after I get through all the other pairings. In the meantime, please read and review.

~Skye Coulson


	3. It's Too Late to Apologize

**This Love Doesn't Run**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Mayson

**Lyrics Used:  
**Luke Bryan "Apologize" (Originally done by One Republic – I think – but, I just love Luke Bryan's version better! I've heard 3 different version – counting the original – and Luke Bryan's is my absolute – hands down – favorite!)

* * *

It's Too Late To Apologize

* * *

_I'm holdin' on your rope | Got me ten feet off the ground | I'm hearin' what ya say | But, I just can't make a sound | Ya tell me that ya need me | Then, ya go and cut me down but, wait | You tell me that you're sorry | Didn't think I turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize | It's too late | I said it's too late to apologize | It's too late_

_Take another chance | Take a shot | Take a fall for you | I need ya like a heart needs a beat | But, it's nothing new | I loved you with the fire red | Now, it's turning blue and ya said | Sorry, like the angel Heaven let me think was you | But, I'm afraid_

_That it's too late to apologize | It's too late | I said it's too late to apologize | It's too late_

_Holdin' on your rope | Got me ten feet off … the ground_

* * *

With Garrett in custody, Skye had set to work establishing new identities for him and the rest of the team. Examining the new ID she'd made him – Clark Gregg – _I like it … _He thought to himself as he waited for his pilot, Melinda May – or Ming-Na Wen as she would henceforth be known – to join him in his office. So much had happened, lately. He could no longer be sure exactly where he stood with the cryptic pilot. Suddenly, he recalled the words Lorelei had once used to describe her.

* * *

"_The warrior with the heart of ice…"_

* * *

Deep down, Phil knew that wasn't true. But, he wasn't sure how he would ever learn to trust the woman he loved again. The senior agent was soon pulled from his reverie, however, with a quiet knock on his door. "Enter." He ordered, softly, as he watched the pilot timidly pass through the door – sliding it closed behind her – before she took a seat in the chair before his desk.

After a tense, palpable, silence stretched between them, Melinda spoke, first. "Phil, I just wanna say that I am-" However, her apology was cut short.

"Save it." Phil interjected, curtly. "It's too late for apologies, Melinda." He replied. His tone was cold but hurt, as well. It killed Melinda to hear that voice directed at her, as she hung her head. "All I want to know … is why?" He asked, steadfastly keeping his voice level and calm. "Why couldn't you tell me the _truth_? From the beginning? Why did you feel it necessary to lie – to my **face –** for _months_?!"

The pilot sighed, deeply. She knew she didn't have a good answer for the man that had run away with her heart. "I had orders." She argued, so softly that Phil had to strain to hear it, as she slowly looked up to look him in the eye.

"Bullshit." Phil cursed, quietly. "That's not good enough, May, and you _know _it!" He argued, vehemently.

"Well, it's all I _got _okay?!" Melinda fought back, weakly. "I don't _have _a good answer for you, Phil! I don't have the answer that would somehow … make this all _okay _for you. This is the truth and the truth sucks!" She snapped.

_Finally … _Phil thought to himself, relieved to finally see some real emotion coming from the usually stoic pilot. _Now, we're getting somewhere._

"I just…" Melinda paused to take a deep breath. "I need you to know that … I never _wanted _to hurt you. I never _wanted _to hide **anything **from you." Another silence stretched over the room as both parties considered their positions on the issue. "If I could take it all back – do it all differently – I'd do it in a heartbeat." The pilot admitted, brokenly. "But, when Fury came to me … I was still so … fucked up from the news of your death … I … I wasn't thinking right." She conceded, quietly, staring at her hands in her lap in her efforts to hide her tears from Phil. "When they told me you'd died … It was like a part of me had died, too."

Phil understood where the pilot was coming from. And, his heart wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and assure her that it would all be okay. But, how could he? How could he assure her of something that he didn't even know for certain, himself? "I get it." He conceded, softly. "I understand." Noting the immediate relief on the Cavalry's face, he knew he needed to make himself more clear. "That doesn't mean that I condone your actions, May."

Nodding, Melinda understood where he was coming from. None of this was okay. Nothing about their situation was fair. "I know." She whispered, her voice thick and watery. "But, I need you to know that I will never forgive myself for what I've done." She added, still unable to face Phil. "I don't ever expect you to, either." Having said her piece – and, thinking that Phil had done the same – Melinda rose from her seat and turned to leave before a gentle grip of her wrist stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Forgive I can do." Phil replied, gently. "But, forget … Well, that's something else, entirely, and you know it, Melinda." He defended, weakly, releasing his grip on her wrist. For that, Melinda truly had no words. She never even expected Phil to forgive her. She considered saying something, but, it looked as though Phil still had more to say. "But, I want to … And, I'm trying."

If the previous statement hadn't blown her mind, Melinda knew – for certain – that Phil's last statement blew it clear out of the water. Staring into Phil's piercing blue eyes, Melinda knew the road ahead of them would never be easy. But, she was beginning to feel – or was it wish – that there might be the smallest chance of hope for them. Not sure if this was the end or not, the pilot knew there was one last thing she needed to get out of her system. Carefully walking around the back of the desk, she stepped up to Phil, cupping his face in her hands. Staring straight into his eyes, she carefully searched for any signs of rejection but found only … was it hope? She liked to think it was as she closed her eyes and oh-so-slowly leaned in – finally closing the gap – with the softest of kisses. It was careful and chaste. Just testing the waters. Receiving no rejection, she decided it best not to push her luck as she pulled away – the faintest ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

Phil hadn't known what to think when Melinda had pressed her lips to his. But, at the contact, Phil felt something flicker to life deep within his soul. He didn't know if they would actually make it – or if they would even make it past her recent betrayals. But, one thing was certain. He definitely knew he needed to try.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, so … Obviously not my best work. But, I hope it was satisfactory. Please, read and review! However, if you are "not trying to be mean" ... Don't leave reviews about tiny little nit-picky things that have _nothing _to do with the story, itself, and say absolutely _nothing _**about **the _story_. If you're not gonna review the story ... Don't review at all. Especially if you don't have the balls to sign the review.

~Skye Coulson


End file.
